transformers_film_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lockdown
Lockdown was a Cybertronian bountry hunter alliged with neither Autobot or Decepticon who was hired by The Creators to capture Prime and hunt down the remaining Transformers on Earth, working with human CIA agent Harold Attinger to do so. In exchange for Attinger's assistance in Prime's capture, Lockdown was to give a seed to him to further his own goals but prime escaped and attempting to retrieve him and the legendary warriors lockdown was slain by him. He was the secondary antagonist in Transformers: Age of Extinction. Biograpghy ''History Lockdown was a Decepticon once until he abandoned the cause, fearing their betrayal and became a mercenary. He traveled the stars with a team of fellow mercenaries in a ship, previously belonging to a group of legendary knights, which Lockdown stole and turned into his personal prison, keeping the knight's themselves locked up too. Lockdown also developed fearful reputation among the Autobots. ''Hunting Optimus Prime Lockdown was hired by the Creators to capture Optimus Prime alive and destroy any Autobots that opposed him. He began working with CIA operative Harold Attinger, already seeking to terminate the Autobots, and promised him a Seed for his assistance in his hunt. Lockdown and Cemetery Wind started killing Autobots across the planet which included Leadfoot, and possibly Roadbuster, Topspin, Dino, Sideswipe and Wheelie (if he survived Chicago 5 years eariler). Lockdown set a trap in Mexico City for Optimus and damaged him but Cemetery Wind's interference allowed him to escape. Lockdown participated in James Savoy's raid on the Autobot Ratchet, snipping him from the nearby lake, and then interogating him for Prime's location. When Ratchet refused to tell his location, Lockdown tore out Ratchet's spark, killing him. Later, Attinger met with Lockdown to discuss Optimus' escape which Lockdown blamed Attinger's men for, and stressed that he did not care about Attinger or his goals and wished only to capture Prime. When Optimus was sighted at the Yeager residence, Lockdown arrived with Savoy's team as they interogated Cade Yeager and his daughter Tessa. Optimus eventually revealed himself and Lockdown destroyed the house before pursuing him into town, briefly battling him on top of a building, getting caught in wires, and tossed a grenade at him which killed Cade's friend Lucas Flannery, but Prime escaped. Lockdown eventually escaped the wires and drove off. Lockdown reappeared during Optimus' fight with Galvatron and crippled him, revealing to an unclear Optimus that it was his Creators who hired him wanting him back, before taking him and Tessa to his ship. As he took Prime to his cell, he gloated about his victory and having taken the Knight's ship for his own personal prison ship. Lockdown imprisoned Optimus with the Dinobots, his fellow knights as he refered to him as, informing him that the Creators sought to exterminate their creations, except the Knights for their own exploits. As part of their deal, Savoy met with Lockdown to retrieve the seed from him and the bounty hunter and him bid them farewell. Lockdown ordered dark matter drives to ignite, but before takeoff, the anchors were deployed by the infiltrating Autobots and Lockdown sent his Steeljaws to find the intruders, but was eventually able to go to lightspeed. Once in deep space, however, he discovered the rear end of his ship, along with Optimus, was gone and ordered them back vowing vengeance. ''Hong Kong battle'' Eventually, Lockdown returned and, with Attinger's approval, began using his ship's magnet to lift multiple objects in the sky and drop them, causing much destruction in an attempt to capture all the Autobots and Dinobots, but Optimus shot the magnet, forcing Lockdown to confront him in person and engaged him, but Optimus was distracted by Attinger holding Cade to gunpoint and killed the rogue CIA operative, but Lockdown was able to impale Optimus with his own sword calling him a shame to their species for saving a human. Lockdown then engaged Bumblebee and Cade, loosing a leg, allowing Tessa and her boyfriend Shane Dyson to free Optimus allowing him to kill the bounty hunter and avenge all the Autobots and humans he had killed. Optimus then used Lockdown's grenade to finish the remaining KSI drones. Death Killed by *Bumblebee (Caused) '' *Cade Yeager ''(Caused) *Tessa Yeager (Caused) *Shane Dyson (Caused) *Optimus Prime While Lockdown is attempting to re-capture Optimus he is distracted by Cade and Bumblebee attacking him and is forced to fight them while Tessa and Shane work to free Optimus from being impaled to the building nearby. When Lockdown finally catches Cade he is moments from killing him but fails to notice Optimus freed, who impales Lockdown from behind and slices his body in two. Personality Lockdown was cold, ruthless and merciless who would steal or kill anything for what he wanted, regardless of collateral damage, as seen when he killed Ratchet and Lucas without remorse of mercy and nearly destroyed all of Hong Kong while trying to obtain Optimus. Lockdown was loyal to no cause as believed that it would always betray those who follow, instead preferring to work for who ever paid him the most. He also had a very uncaring personality as he openly showed complete lack of care for Attinger's motives, but did seem to harbor some sense of respect for them as he honored their deal and bid farewell without expressing cynicism towards them. Lockdown did also have somewhat of an ego as he gloated to Optimus about having captured him and the other knights and rebels but also had a temper as he vowed to make Optimus suffer after he escaped. Relationships The Creators Harold Attinger James Savoy Optimus Prime Ratchet Cade Yeager Physical Appearance / Abilities Lockdown's robot mode was tall, dark and menecing and, unlike most Cybertronians, he had green eyes, a trait only shared with Devastator and Stinger. In robot mode, he could conceal his face with a target screen to track targets while he could also transform it into several long and short barrel guns capable of causing suffer heavy damage even Optimus Prime. Lockdown's vehicle mode was a black 2013 Lamborghini Aventador. Powers and Abilities Equipment Killed Victims *Ratchet *Lucas Flannery *Numerous unnamed humans, Autobots and other species. Appearances *''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (First Appearance) Gallery Trivia *Lockdown was one of the primary antagonists of Transformers: Age of Extinction, the second that wasn't a Decepticon, the first being Sentinel Prime and the second that wasn't a Prime, the first being Megatron himself. *Lockdown is the first Cybertronian that isn't allied with either side to appear in the series. *Lockdown is one of the few Cybertronians who eyes are green, the others being Devastator and Stinger. *Lockdown was voiced by Mark Ryan who also provided the voice of Jetfire in Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. *Lockdown's character has been highly well received by fans and critics, many considering him one of the best developed characters of the entire series. *Lockdown's vehicle mode was a 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700–4 Coupe. *Lockdown first appeared in Transformers: Animated (2007-2009) voiced by Lance Hendrickson where he also shared a history with Ratchet. * Lockdown, despite not being a Prime or a Decepticon, proved to be very physicaly strong as he lasted lengthy time against Optimus and Bumblebee and even killed Ratchet. * He is the first Decepticon that a human has managed to have a lengthy fight with. * Lockdown possibly has the highest kill count of any protagonists as he was seen killing Ratchet and Lucas and presumably killed Leadfoot during Cemetery Wind's ambush of the Wrecker, and fans have speculated that he is also responsible for Sideswipe, Dino, Roadbuster, Topspin and Wheelie's deaths. * Lockdown have a scratch on his chest. * According to the comics, Lockdown was formerly a Decepticon, along with his men, Drift and Knucklehead. Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Characters Category:Deceased Category:Non-allied Transformers Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Transformers: Age of Extinction Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Deserters